ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goten`s Last Stand
' THIS IS A STORY BY GOTEN GOKU NO STEALING!!!!!' Story By: Goten Goku Chapter 1: Life without Dad It was a glorious day, the sun was shining the birds were singing, and it was the perfect day to play baseball with your father. But in this world it was the perfect day to train with your dad. Well any day was a good day to train. My name is Goten and I’m a 17 year old teenager who is feeling a little sad with his life. You see, a few months ago there was a world tournament and stuff happened and all in all, my dad went to train with some poor kid who was the reincarnation of an ancient monster we faced 10 years ago. His name was Uub. Life without my dad was very boring. Gohan my brother has a daughter named Pan and is a college professor. My mom is getting aged and to tell u the truth, she isn’t as active as she used to be. The only people I can connect to know and days are my best friend trunks and his father Vegeta. To tell you the truth, Vegeta doesn’t like having me around. Trunks is great, but their training regiments are very stressful. And if you know Vegeta, he makes it 10X worse. When I was training with my dad I was on the verge of becoming a Super Sayain 2. He said a few more months of training and I will have achieved it. I might’ve been even as strong as my brother. But he’s pretty tough too. But it never happened. Vegeta`s training just never works for me. Whenever I’m all the verge of transforming, I always transform into a big BUFF guy. Trunks says it’s called Ultra Super Sayain, a form when you gain power but not speed. Vegeta says I have talent but he admitted that only my father could train me at this point. I’m really sad to tell you the truth. I’m mad that my dad left me. I barely knew him. I met him when he was 7, yet I know nothing about him...... Chapter 2: Bulma and the New Invention “Beep...Beep....Beep” “Hello?” “Hello Goten, it’s me Bulma, how are you?” “Hey Bulma, I’m fine thanks and you?” “Great, I actually called because I just made a new invention. I want you to come to capsule corp right now! “ “Okay no problem!” “Great well I’ll see you there! The whole gang will be there!” I wonder what Bulma made. Maybe I should call Gohan.... no he’s probably too busy anyway. Well I better get going! Chapter 3: The Time Machine Trunks: “Ok Guys, this time my mom’s outdone herself! Everyone: “Really, wow, can’t believe it” Trunks: “Yes I think she’s built something that most have you have already seen, but she made some improvements to it.” Everyone: Really? No way....” Vegeta: “Do you weaklings remember when Frieza and his pathetic father came to earth?” I knew this story in and out, because Gohan tells me about it all the time. One of the villains that my father had defeated came back for revenge with his father. Unfourtenetly, my father had disappeared. The whole earth seemed doomed. But out of nowhere my best friend trunks comes out of nowhere with Super Sayain strength and destroys them both. But this was not the Trunks I knew; it was one from an alternate timeline, who had come from the future to warn us about a serious threat. This Trunks came from a time machine. Vegeta: “My woman...err, I mean my wife....has created a time machine with more features than the ones built in the past.” Everyone: “Wow!!” “No way!” “What did Vegeta say.......?” Krillin: “Are you sure!” 18: “Has it even been tested?” Bulma: “No #18, its not... But thanks for putting my hopes up....” Yancha: “Then what are we going to do?” Goten: “Maybe someone has to test it...” Bulma: “My thoughts exactly, maybe one of you could test it out....?” Everyone: “I have a family...” “I have things to do...” “Well...” “I’ll do it” Chapter 4: The Reactions Suddenly the whole room was looking at me. Trunks: "No Goten, I`ll do it, I mean, apparently im good at time travel..." Goten: "No Trunks,I wanna go. I havnt been myself lately. I need an escape from this. Krillin: "Goten, you know as well as I do taht Chi-Chi would never let you go...!" Goten: "I know.. I`ll write her a note.... I just have to get out of here" Master Roshi: "No, think about what your doing Goten...Are you sure you going to go through with this?" Goten: "Yeah, I`ll pack my things now. My mom is visiting a freind right now." Everyone: "But.." "What if something happens.." "Cmon you cant.." \ Vegeta: "ENOUGH!!" "If he wants to go, let the fool go. He can comeback whenever he want s too, he has nothing to gain here except fell sorry for himself and age and get weak! If he wasnt going to go then i wouldve..." Everyone: "....." Goten: "Thank you Vegeta.." Vegeta: "Dont thank me, I just need you out of the way so that me and Trunks can get down to some real training!" Goten: "I know what you mean" Chapter 4: The Note After my desison t test Bulmas new time machine, I went back to my house to pack up on things i was going to need. I grabbed some shirts, pants, a gi and some Saiyaman underwear. I looked around the room. Tears filled in my eyes. I was sorry that I had to go, but I just had to. I couldnt stay here anymore. I grabbed a sheet a paper and wrote down the words that would change my life.... : Dear Mom, By the time you read this I will be long gone into another time. It wasn't your fault. I just needed an escape from my life. I need action, and adventure! My Dad never even knew me that well.... I cant even achieve my goal...I cant even connect to my older Brother anymore. Im sorry but I have to leave... Dont worry I`ll come back..So until we meet again stay gold! :::::: Love, Goten Chapter 5: '' Leap into another World {C Everything was ready. I had everything I needed and I had the support of my friends. Bulma: “Its time Goten” Trunks: “Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean it’s not too late to back out....... Goten: “No Trunks, I want to go. I feel like I have to.” Vegeta: “I hope you stay there you know....” Everyone: “Looks at Vegeta with unforgiving eyes.” Vegeta: “Hmph!” Unknown: “Goten..... “(Fades into the distance) The sound was very faint but everyone heard it. Master Roshi: “That sounded like Chi-Chi! Goten you better hurry before she gets here!” Goten: “Ok I’m off!!!” 18: “Be careful, the future isn’t always a nice place.” Marron: “Be Careful Goten please!” Yamcha: “I’ll be seeing you around then.” Chi-Chi: “GOTEN!!!!!” The sound was getting clearer. Maser Roshi: “Ok it’s your time to shine! I can see the glow in your eyes! You have the same spirit as your brother and Father!” Bulma: “Remember the machine goes 4 trips. You can go wherever you want.” Goten: “Thanks Bulma I....” Chi-Chi: “GOTENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “ Gohan: “MOM!! You’re going to fast!!!!!!!! Your scaring Pan!” Pan: “AHHHH!!!!!!” Trunks: “see you buddy!” Piccolo: “Goodbye. I see you have the same hidden potential as your brother. I would’ve loved it if you two were twins. Training would’ve been very interesting.” Master Roshi: “Looks like Chichi is coming, you better hurray now!” "Thanks guys for all the support you have given me. I wont let you down. I went into the machine and pushed the button to go. Ok here we go. This will be one of my most exciting adventures yet! I can’t wait! As I flew in the air I saw the car my mom was in. We locked eyes. I looked at Gohan with Pam. I waved and pushed the button that said random. Ok here we go. I flew up into the air and flew faster than the speed of light!!! Whoa, this is intense! Chapter 6 ''The Arrival Hmmm where am i. The last thing I remember is that I was in the Time machine and I crashed into the ground. I stepped out of the machine. Oh No I thought it can’t be!! It’s totally wrecked!!! Why can’t Bulma be more efficient in making these machines more sturdier! “Who are YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?” “Ohh, excuse me?” “Yes, you, who are you!?” “Ohh my name is Goten!” “Goten….. HIYA!!!!” Suddenly the boy lashed out at me with a barrage of punches and kicks! He had a similar fighting style to someone I knew….. “Hiya!” Whoa buddy! I easily blocked all of his attacks. You are good Goten but here is something you can’t beat Hehehehe sorry but I can beat almost anything. Trust me Before I kill you, I will tell you my name. Zane. Suddenly Zane cupped his hand near the side of his head and shouted “GALICK GUN!” The blast was too fast for me to dodge I was stuck! I cupped my hands to my side and shouted KAMEKAMEHA!!!!!!! The two energies collided and exploded. Whoa that was intense. Zane: “Well I can see you’re skillful. But where did you learn that technique… only a few know it. Goten: “Oh my father taught it to me… and he was taught by the great Master Roshi!” Zane: “Master Roshi!, really! You must be from the past then…. Are you Son Gohan?” Goten: “no I just told you I’m Goten…. You know the second son…” Zane: “Hmmmmmmm there’s Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Roshi, Videl…” Goten: “How can you remember Videl and not me!!?” Chapter 6: New Friends Familiar Faces Zane: Ah. So i understand now. You are Goten, the second son... Well you couldve just said soo! Goten: Well I tried, But you wouldnt listen! Zane: Sorry. But listen to say im sorry, im ganna introduce you to my friends. Goten: Cool. hey has anyone ever told you you look like vegeta? Zane: that would make sense, as i am his decendant.\ Goten: *Suprised Expression* No way! Thats why you knew Galick Gun! Zane: Yea. As we went to the town where Zane lived, I noticed the world had grown up alot. It was more cyber, and technological. Bill boards everywhere and flying cars all over the place. Zane looked really relaxed and more cherry than Vegeta. Goten: Hey Zane can you go Super Sayain? Zane: I wish. But no. You of all people should know you have to be at least 1/4 sayain to achieve that form. Im about a 100 plus that. Goten: Wow. Zane: Ok here we are. Zane led me to a house on a hill. It looked like a betetr version of my old house. Inside I saw a girl who looked like everyone i ever knew. There was a little Majin Buu! There was someone who looked like Me, Gohan, and my dad. Even a Ubb desendant was there. Goten: WOW. Everyone: WHo are you !!!! Chapter 7: New Villain Goten had a surprised expression as he walked in through the door of an extravagant house that had a door that opened with your hand and windows made out of what he could tell as bullet proof silver. He was amazed at the sight at hand. But there was something else catching his eye. It was a girl. She looked to be around Goten’s age. She had beautiful blonde hair with brown eyes and had a sweet innocent look to her. Goten was enchanted. Zane: So here we are. I want you to meet my friends. This is Diamond, Lucas, Ray and Silva. Goten: *looking at Diamond intensely* Um hi. *starts to blush Lucas: Zane, who is he. He looks like someone we know. Zane: His name is Goten; he is one of Goku’s sons. Silva: What!!! That’s impossible. Shouldn’t you be dead??! Zane: He came to the future to escape his quote “Boring Lifestyle” Ray: Being Goku’s son means nothing in this world. It only means your father was the strongest man alive because in this world though everything has changed. Goten: What’s wrong with this world? It seems cool. A big jump from my time. Silva: This world is evil. It looks pretty but on the inside it’s not. Goten: What do you mean? Zane: I should tell you something. We are some descendants of the Z fighters. I’m Vegeta’s, Silva is Yamchas, and Ray is Krillin’s. Goten: That’s awesome! But what those that make Diamond? Zane: Believe it or not, she’s not a descendant of the Z-fighters. She was a new giurl at school started hanging out with us and we told her about our special gifts. Goten: Hey where are your parents? Silva: They are captured. We haven’t seen them in years.... Goten: What do you mean what happened... Ray: About 2 years ago some alien dictator came and took our parents away. We were not strong enough to combat them. They enslaved the human race. Every poster is about the bastard. Goten suddenly felt an urge to run outside and see who was doing this injustice. As he ran out the door he felt that his heart and mind were racing. This is excitement I needed, he thought. When he went outside he grabbed the first poster he saw. He was shocked. The enslavers of the Human race were....... Chapter 9: Invaders It couldn’t be… the dictators and invaders of earth were... “Hey you! You don’t seem like you’re around from here. But around here we like people in place, let me see your I.D” Goten- No way! I don’t care! Why would you guys enslave the earth! We’ve helped you so many times! -Guard- I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I don’t like your tone of voice… The guard pulled out a gun that had flashing lights and looked all futuristic. Goten knew this wasn’t good. The guard fired. Goten jumped and kicked the guard in the face Goten- Take this! Guard- Ughhh (Falls Down) Your going pay for that you little brat! The guard got up and left. Zane and Ray came out of the house, seemingly not surprised of the situation that had just occurred. Ray- Now you know who our enslavers are… Goten- Nemekians. :::::::::::: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Goten Goku